Marcus
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: Marcus Davenport was never a popular With his father being away most of the time and his mom dead he could barly keep a grip on the real world so he puts all his thoughts and feelings awy. He has no one Untill a new girl named Jessica Marie Taylor comes to town. They grow close over the first few weeks. BFF's right? Or maybe more?
1. Chapter 1

The new girl

Marcus POV  
I began to read the page. I wasn't paying much attion in class. I never really liked sciance. I was reading one of my favorite books 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The last Olympian' when the door opened. I looked up as a girl about 5'11 with golden brown hair reaching the middle of her back that was currled and had a headband hugging it and blue eyes that were so light that they could be white walk into the room.  
She wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a green T-shirt that said 'Real super hearos don't wear capes, they wear dog tags' with a picture of dogtags next to it and a jean jacket. The only jewlrey she had was rusty dogtags and a pair of earings that were star shaped. She had a Neon Orange and Neo green striped folder in her arms and a matching back pack hanging off her right shoulder.  
"May I help you?" The teacher, Mrs. Killian asked her  
"Yeah. My scedual told me that this was my class. I'm new here. My name is Jessica Taylor." She said. Showing Mrs. Killian her sedual.  
"Veary well. Take a seat next to Mr. Davenport over there." Mr. Killian said pointing to me. The girl loked at me and nodded. I barried my face in my book. A few seconds later there was a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and sat the girl who I guess is named Jessica. She was sitting in the chair next to me. I guess she's my new lab partner.  
"Hi. I'm Jessica. You can call me Jace." She said holding out her hand. No one had ever been this nice to me before except possibly my mum. I don't remember to much about her before she died.  
"I'm Marcus." I said shaking her hand she smiled sweetly She looked at the book I was reading "Oh I love that book." She said  
"Me two. It's my favorite in the series." I said.  
"Mine also." she said. She pulled the same book out of her bag and I smiled a bit. I hadn't smiled in a long time. And it felt nice.  
"Would you two like to share something?" Mrs. Killian asked us.  
"No." We said at the same time. When she turned around we both chuckled.  
"I think we're gonna be good friends." She said. I smiled again. I had never had a real friend before. I think this year will be the best one yet.  
Lunch...  
I waited in the long line. I was behind a couple girls and in front of a few boys who were shoving each other around. I was doing my best not to get noticed. When I finaly got to the actualy food station I got a slice of pizza, a juice and grapes in a cup. I quickly made it over to an open table where no one was sitting. The two boys who were pushing eacother around knocked over a pot of Gravy and it got all over them. Everyone started to laugh. The boys quickly ran out of the room. A hand tapped my shoulder and I looked over to who it belonged to. It was Jace.  
"Hey." She said with a warm smile  
"Oh hey Jace." I said. She was holding her lunch  
"Can I sit with you?" She asked  
"Yeah sure." I said pulling out one of the seats for her. She sat down in the seat and sat her lunch down. She than looked at me  
"How's your day been?" She asked nicely.  
"Just fine. How about yours? How do you like the school?" I asked her. She smiled  
"My day's been amazing and this school is Fantastic." She said I nodded and looked at her dog taggs. The name said 'Jeremy Taylor'  
"Who's dog tags are those?" I asked. She looked down at them and had a sad smile  
"My dad's. He died when I was 10." She said. Than she looked up "But I know he was a hero and that he loved me." She said.  
"I'm sorry about your loss." I said "I lost my mom to a car crash when I was 8." I said  
"I'm sorry. What about your dad?" She asked  
"He's away most of the time on a bisness trip. I'm mostly on my own." I said. She nodded We ate and joked around all lunch untill the bell rand  
"I'll see you later Marcus." She said giving me a hug. I suprisingly hugged back before she let go waved and walked away.  
After school... I began to walk down the side walk before two hands covered my eyes  
"Guess who." Said a voice. It sounded like Jace  
"Jace?" I guessed  
"Correct." She said uncovering my eyes. I turned around to look at her. She was about my height."Hey Marcus." She said with a smile"  
"Hey." I said and smiled back  
"Do you mind if I walk with you?" She asked  
"Nope." I said. She nodded and we began walking and joking. When we finaly reached my house she looked at it  
"It's beautiful." She said. I nodded  
"Would you like to come hang out?" I asked. She smiled sadly  
"I wish I could but it's my mum's birthday and she says I have to come right home." She said. I nodded "Here." She said. She ripped a corned off a blank paper and wrote down a number on it "Call me." She said and handed it to me. I nodded  
"Bye Jace." I said  
"Bye Marcus." She said before skipping down the side walk. I samiled and went inside. Best. Day. Ever! And I hope Jace and I become grate firneds. She seams like a cool girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting for Superman Part 1

Marcus POV  
It's been about 4 mounths since Jace had moved to Mission Creek and my entire life has turned around! We're best of friends and people will actualy talk to me nicely and not just 'Move it dork!' It was Spring vacation and Jace and I were at the park. She was showing a 6 year old how to dance. When she walked back over she was giggeling  
"Than was fun." She said. She pulled me over to the sidewalk and watched the empty street. I saw a blue '99 Toyota passing by. She closed her eyes as it passed by  
"What you doing?" I asked raising an eyebrow She opened her eyes and looked at me with a smile  
"Making a wish." She said and looked back to the street  
"On a passing car?" I asked. She nodded.  
"My dad always did that." She said with a smile "And I do also."  
"Okay. It seams kinda silly." I admited. she nodded  
"That's why. My father was a silly man." she said. "He said that he used to talk to angels. And he would try to count the stars." She than said fiddeling with the dogtags she had on. I smile  
"Sounds like a cool man." I said  
"He was. I sometimes think the Angels try to talk to me. I try to count each star but it's had when they're so far away." She said she stopped fiddeling with the dogtags and looked at me "What dose your dad do?" She asked. I relised I never told her what my dad's job is.  
"He's a small inventor. He makes stuff that can help astrounaughts." I said. She nodded. She looked at the road. I taxie pulled up picking up the little girl she had danced with and her mom. She watched as the taxie driver pulled the taxie away.  
"Maybe we should go somewhere else." I said she looked at me and nodded. We began to walk away  
That night...  
We sat on the roof of my house. I looked up at the stars as she began to count pointing in the air  
"Counting the stars?" I asked. She smiled and nodded  
"Yep." She said. She began all over again "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12. ..13...14...15...16" She said. I smiles and watched her. She finaly stopped nd put her hand down. She looked at me with her eyes a bit tired.  
"You look tired." I joked. She laughed a bit.  
"You do also." She said. I yawned to prove her point and she rolled her eyes smieling.  
"Let's get inside." I said. She nodded and I got up helping her up and we carefuly got off the roof and went through the window of my bedroom landing on my bed. We laughed and I laid back. She laid down next to me and staired at the celing. She was staying with me over the weekend while her mum was off on a bisnes trip in Ohio. She closed her eyes and snuggeled into me, witch veary much surprised me.  
"Goodnight Marcus." She whispered before she slowly fall asleep. I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes falling asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting for Superman Part 2

Marcus POV

When I woke up I still had my arms around Jace. She looked so peacefully asleep. I carefully got up doing my best to not wake her up. Than I turned my alarm clock off so it wouldn't go off. I opened the door of my room and walked out into the hall I than walked into the kitchen and opened up the bright red fridge. The cold air inside escaped and hit me in the face.  
"Dang that's cold." I mumbled to myself and pulled out the eggs. I closed the fridge and walked over to the stove. I heard a yawn from behind me and turned around  
"Hey Marcus." said a yawning Jace. I smiled a bit.  
"Hey Jace." I said. She motioned for me to walk over to her. I walked over to her and she pulled my arms so they wrapped around her and she shivered a bit at my touch  
"I'm so cold." She said barring her head in my shirt which I was really surprised at. She did feel cold tough. Her breathing was soft and slow and she was motionless for a moment. I just held her close as she hummed a bit.  
"You wanna help me?" I asked and she unbarred her head from my shirt.  
"With what?" She asked  
"Making something to eat." I said  
"I don't know how to cook." She said with a small frown. I smiled a bit.  
"Come on I'll show ya." I said letting go of her cold body and grabbing her wrist. I pulled her over to the stove. I got a pan from one of the higher shelves.  
"I'm cold." Jace whined. I rolled my eyes. I put the pan on the stove and she tried to wrap her arms around me. I grabbed both her arms and put them at her side. I opened the box of eggs and put my arms on top of her arms. I chuckled as she shivered at my touch.  
"I can tell how cold you are." I said guiding her arms to pick up an egg. We cracked about 4 or 5 and I jokingly washed our hands with cold water.  
"Marcus!" Jace whined. I chuckled. "You're so mean." She said leaning her head onto my chest. I rolled my eyes and we walked back to the stove  
"Now we gotta turn it on." I said. I guided her hand and we turned on the stove.. The warmth made her shiver even more. I got a cooking spoon and moved her hand to stir the eggs.  
When we finished I turned off the stove and let go of her arms. I got a pot holder and 2 plates. I than put the eggs on the two plates. I got two forks and handed one to Jace. I sat her at the table  
"I'm cold again." She said breaking the silence. I chuckled  
"Eat." I said and began to eat myself. We both ate our eggs. When she finished she put the plate and fork into the sink. I did also.  
"I'm still cold." She whined again. I rolled my eyes and pulled her into the living room. I sat on the couch and then layed down on it patting the space in front of me . She layed down in front of me and I grabbed a blanket off the arm of the couch. I layed it across us and held her close. she shivered at my warm touch and I smirked.  
"Not so cold now huh?" I asked jokingly  
"Not at all." She said. She than cuddled into me and surprised me again. She fell asleep once more and I followed her lead. I guess she just needs a superman to pick her up in his arms. I don't think I'm that guy...


End file.
